SICK
by AlvinaVin
Summary: 20 Desember. Di hari ulang tahun Yesung, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang merupakan teman dan yeojachingu-nya meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Padahal di hari itu, mereka akan merayakan ulang tahun Yesung bersama-sama. / Mengapa semua itu harus terjadi? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tuhan tolong kembalikan Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook padaku! / YeWook / Angst & Tragedy... / RnR


Di sebuah lorong rumah sakit yang sepi, seorang _namja_ berlari dengan kencang sambil memperhatikan setiap nomor kamar yang berada di sisi kiri maupun kanan lorong tersebut, tampak terburu-buru. Setelah menemukan nomor yang tepat, segera _namja_ itu membuka pintu kamar tersebut dengan kasar.

BRAK!

Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka, betapa terkejutnya _namja_ itu mendapati dua orang yang sangat tak asing baginya sedang berbaring di atas ranjang dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, dua pasang _ahjumma_ yang sedang menangis meraung di kedua sisi ranjang, serta dua pasang _ahjussi_ yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau _namja_ yang bernama Yesung?" tanya salah satu _ahjussi_ yang dibalas anggukan oleh _namja_ yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Kau—Beraninya kau datang kesini!"

Mendengar perkataan sang _ahjussi_, membuat _namja_ bernama Yesung itu tercekat, tak sedikitpun berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Pasti kau yang membuat anakku meninggal!"

"Gara-gara anak sial sepertimu, anakku satu-satunya meninggal!"

_Namja_ itu langsung jatuh terduduk di atas lantai. Ia sangat syok. Sulit baginya untuk mempercayai apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

_Meninggal? Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook meninggal?_

"Aku muak melihat wajahmu! Lebih baik kau cepat pergi dari sini!" pekik salah satu _ahjussi_. Melihat Yesung masih terdiam ditempatnya tampak tak bergerak sedikitpun, segera _ahjussi_ itu menghampiri Yesung. _Ahjussi_ itu pun menarik rambut Yesung agar wajah _namja_ itu sedikit terangkat dan menonjok _namja_ itu tepat di wajahnya.

Yesung tetap tak bergeming meski darah segar mulai mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Rasa terkejut dan kesedihannya saat ini akan kepergian dua orang yang paling ia sayangi di dunia ini seakan telah menghilangkan seluruh kesadarannya.

"Jangan pernah sekalipun kau muncul di hadapanku lagi! PERGI!"

.

.

**AlvinaVin presents...**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**SICK  
Author & Story: AlvinaVin**

**Original Story from: ReynaRena**

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, and other**

**Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Drama, Friendship, and Romance**

**Disclaimer: Fanfic ini milik author dan tokoh yang ada di dalam fanfic ini sepenuhnya adalah milik diri mereka masing-masing.**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Cross Gender, One Shot**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Selamat membaca ^o^**

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

.

20 Desember 2013

Dalam dinginnya kota Seoul, Yesung terus berjalan gontai dengan wajah pucat dan lesu di pinggir jalan yang penuh dengan hiruk pikuk. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun _namja_ itu masih berkeliaran di luar tanpa arah dan tujuan yang pasti.

Yesung tengah berada dalam kondisi tertekan. Kejadian tadi sore, apa yang baru saja ia dengar sore ini, semua itu telah membuat perasaannya teriris. Ia benar-benar merasa sesak dan rasa sesak itu tak kunjung berhenti setelah ia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, teman dan _yeojachingu_-nya telah meninggal akibat kecelakaan, tertabrak truk saat hendak menyeberang jalan raya.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan, Yesung pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Duduk di sebuah taman yang sudah menjadi tempat favoritnya sejak dulu.

Ia kembali menangis. Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir turun dari kedua matanya hari ini. Ia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, dan ia merasa tak sanggup bila harus hidup tanpa mereka. Semenjak kepergian kedua orang tuanya, hanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang bersedia untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

.

"_Besok sahabatmu yang paling ganteng ini akan memberikan kejutan yang spesial."_

"_Bukan kau saja, aku juga akan memberikannya tahu!"_

"_Aish, kau kan pacarnya. Harusnya kau menyiapkan satu kejutan khusus."_

"_Tentu saja. Tapi kejutanmu kan aku juga yang membantu menyiapkannya."_

"_Ah, besok kau akan berumur 17 tahun, ne?"_

"_Wah, Yesung-ah, kau akan semakin dewasa saja. Semoga kita bisa selalu bersama ya chagi."_

_._

Yesung menangis meraung-raung, begitu sedihnya, sampai tak bisa lagi merasakan dinginnya salju. Padahal baru saja kemarin ia, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun bersenda gurau dan tertawa bersama.

Ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan Tuhan atas segala ketidakadilan yang ia rasakan. Bagaimana mungkin Tuhan membiarkan dua orang yang paling ia sayangi meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya?

Namun, ia menahan dirinya untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut. Ia sangat paham bahwa seberat apapun penderitaan yang selama ini terus menyiksanya, ia tidak boleh menyalahkan Tuhan atas semua yang dialaminya.

.

.

_Dua tahun yang lalu..._

"_Aku tak menyangka tuan dan nyonya Kim akan meninggal secepat ini. Padahal mereka sehat-sehat saja."_

"_Pertama adiknya. Sekarang orang tuanya."_

"_Pasti semua ini karena anak sulungnya pembawa sial!"_

"_Ne. Pasti anak-nya yang bernama Yesung itu memang membawa sial bagi keluarganya!"_

_Meski jarak Yesung dengan sekumpulan orang yang sedang membicarakannya sambil berbisik-bisik itu tidak terlalu dekat, namun ia bisa mendengar isi dari percakapan mereka dengan jelas. Ia tak menyangka betapa kejamnya orang-orang tersebut padanya. Di saat Yesung tengah menangisi kedua orang tuanya yang telah meninggal dunia, ia masih harus menutup kupingnya dari kata-kata menusuk orang-orang yang saat ini berada di sekitarnya._

_Tak ingin merasakan sakit lebih dari ini, Yesung memutuskan segera menyelesaikan belanjanya. Setelah keluar dari supermarket, namja itu pun langsung berlari pulang. Ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai di rumah dan melupakan segalanya._

_BRUK!_

_Yesung terjatuh dan barang-barang belanjaannya pun berceceran kemana-mana. Sepertinya namja itu lupa bahwa ia sedang membawa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Tak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, ia pun segera bangkit dan langsung memunguti barang-barang belanjaannya._

'_Lagi-lagi mengalami sial', batin Yesung dalam hati. Ia merasa kesal atas hal-hal buruk yang terus menderanya. Sangat kesal sampai rasanya ingin menangis._

"_Biar kubantu." _

_DEG! Yesung terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja muncul seorang namja asing di hadapannya, sedang membantunya untuk memunguti barang-barang belanjaannya. _

"_Gomawo," ucap Yesung seusai menerima bantuan. _

"_Ne," balas namja asing itu sambil tersenyum ramah._

_Yesung tercekat. Sudah lama sekali rasanya ia tidak mendapatkan kebaikan serta keramahan dari orang lain. "Ah... Yesung imnida. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?"_

_Awalnya namja asing itu sedikit bingung. Namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum._

"_Kyuhyun imnida."_

.

.

_Yesung baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya, demi mengetahui siapakah orang yang baru saja mengetuk pintu. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat didapatinya Kyuhyun-lah yang berdiri di depan rumahnya bersama seorang yeoja yang tidak ia kenal. _

"_Annyeong. Yesung-ah, perkenalkan. Ini temanku, Ryeowook." _

_Yeoja itu tampak malu-malu. "Annyeong, Ryeowook imnida." _

"_Yesung imnida," ucap Yesung sambil menyodorkan tangannya, bermaksud menjabat tangan yeoja itu._

_Yeoja tersebut membalas jabatan tangan Yesung, namun ia masih sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap wajah namja yang baru saja dikenalkan padanya itu secara langsung._

"_Dia memang sedikit pemalu kalau berhadapan dengan orang yang baru ia kenal," jelas Kyuhyun agar Yesung mau mengerti karakter yeoja itu._

"_Ah, arraseo," balas Yesung tanda ia mengerti._

_Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, yeoja bernama Ryeowook itu pun tiba-tiba saja menatap langsung wajah Yesung dan tersenyum, membuat namja itu sedikit terkejut. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yesung-ssi."_

.

.

Air mata Yesung terus mengalir. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pandangan orang di sekitar taman yang mungkin akan menganggapnya cengeng. Mengingat teman dan _yeojachingu_-nya itu membuat hatinya merasa semakin sedih dan sakit.

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

_Dua tahun yang lalu, di rumah Yesung..._

"_Kau memang anak yang rajin ya Yesung-ah. Sudah bekerja demi menghidupi dirimu sendiri di usia 15 tahun. Daebak!" puji Kyuhyun antusias sambil terus menggerogoti camilan yang ia bawa._

"_Kalau dibandingkan dengan anak malas sepertimu yang kerjanya cuma main game, jelas kau tidak ada apa-apanya," sindir Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun jengkel dan berhenti mengunyah makanannya._

"_Kau sendiri kurang bergaul dan kerjaanmu cuma memasak terus. Harusnya kau berterima kasih karena aku mau menjadi temanmu," ucap Kyuhyun balas menyindir Ryeowook, tak terima harga dirinya sebagai namja direndahkan._

_Dan di lain pihak, Ryeowook juga sama dengan Kyuhyun, tak bisa menerima pernyataan namja itu yang juga membuatnya kesal. "Aku hanya mengatakan fakta. Soal pertemanan kita, bukankah selama ini selalu kau yang mencariku duluan?"_

"_Aish. Kalian ini... Sudahlah, berhenti meributkan hal kecil," potong Yesung bermaksud menghentikan pertengkaran keduanya. "Lagipula seperti apapun kalian aku tak peduli. Bagiku kalian adalah teman terbaik yang pernah aku punya. Kalian mau menjadi temanku saja, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."_

_Ungkapan perasaan Yesung yang terdengar bijak itu begitu menyentuh hati Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook. Keduanya merasa terharu karena bisa memiliki teman semulia Yesung._

"_Aku benar-benar tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin mereka semua tega mengatai dan mengucilkan anak sebagai dirimu?" ucap Kyuhyun tiba-tiba, membuat suasana di sekitar mereka sedikit menegang. "Aku masih ingat hari pertemuan pertama kita, kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Padahal waktu itu, kau baru saja kehilangan appa dan eomma-mu, tapi mereka sudah mengataimu yang tidak-tidak. Aku benar-benar kesal. Apa mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki hati nurani? Kenapa mereka bisa mengatai anak yang baru berusia 15 tahun yang baru saja kehilangan orang tuanya dengan kalimat sekejam itu? Kenapa—"_

"_Ani! Aku memang anak pembawa sial!" pekik Yesung, mendadak memotong pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Adikku satu-satunya meninggal terbawa ombak saat aku sedang bermain bersamanya. Dan orang tuaku..." Yesung menghentikan kalimatnya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar. _

_Melihat perubahan ekspresi raut wajah Yesung, segera Kyuhyun mengelus pundak namja itu, bermaksud menenangkannya. _

_Yesung terdiam, merenungi serangkaian peristiwa yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya. Meski namja itu tahu bahwa semua kejadian tragis itu bukan sepenuhnya salahnya, namun ia tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya._

_Semenjak kecelakaan di laut itu, Yesung selalu hidup dengan rasa menyesal. Ia menyesal sebab sebagai seorang kakak, ia merasa telah gagal karena tidak bisa melindungi adiknya. _

_Tak hanya itu. Ia juga menyesali kecelakaan yang menimpa kedua orang tuanya dua bulan lalu. Ditambah dengan celaan para tetangga serta orang di sekitarnya, membuat penyesalan dan kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah, hari demi hari. Seakan takkan ada lagi hari yang damai._

_._

_._

_Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook baru saja keluar dari rumah Yesung dengan wajah lesu. Benar-benar hari yang berat dan melelahkan. _

"_Mianhae, kalau hari ini aku sudah membuatmu merasa kurang nyaman."_

_Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aniyo. Aku malah merasa sedih karena tak bisa membantu apapun." _

"_Mungkin akan lebih baik jika tadi aku tidak menyinggung masalahnya." Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan. "Tapi aku tidak tahan jika terus diam dan tidak mengatakannya langsung pada Yesung. Menurutku, ia sangat tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti itu oleh banyak orang."_

_Ryeowook menggeleng. "Menurutku kau telah melakukan hal yang tepat dengan mengatakan itu semua." Yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya pelan bermaksud beranjak dari depan rumah Yesung. Kyuhyun pun mengikutinya. "Sejujurnya tadi aku syok. Tapi aku berusaha mengerti keadaannya. Pasti berat baginya menjalani kehidupan seperti itu."_

_Kyuhyun mengiyakan. Benar apa yang Ryeowook katakan. Pasti sangatlah berat hidup dalam kondisi dimana seseorang sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa dan berjuang hidup seorang diri._

"_Apa kau mau tahu apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Yesung setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook. Ia ingin menawarkan diri untuk menceritakan semua hal tentang Yesung yang belum yeoja itu ketahui. "Apa saja yang terjadi selama dua bulan terakhir dan apa yang menyebabkan kedua orang tuanya meninggal dunia."_

_Ryeowook mengangguk. Meski takut, ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung karena bagaimanapun juga... ia terlanjur menyadari perasaannya yang mulai menyukai namja itu._

"_Penyebab kedua orang tuanya meninggal adalah kecelakaan. Saat itu, orang tua Yesung sedang dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Appa-nya yang menyetir. Saat eomma-nya sedang berbicara dengan Yesung di telepon. Kecelakaan pun terjadi. Sebuah truk dari arah yang berlawanan, tiba-tiba saja menabrak mobil orang tua Yesung dari depan. Kecelakaan yang cukup tragis. Keduanya tak mampu terselematkan lagi dan meninggal di tempat. Di TKP, mayat eomma-nya diketemukan dalam keadaan masih menggenggam erat ponsel tersebut. Yang anehnya, layar ponsel tersebut masih menyala, dan menunjukkan bahwa panggilannya masih tersambung dengan ponsel Yesung."_

"_Kejadian itulah yang membuat orang-orang di sekitar Yesung takut padanya, yang pada akhirnya membuat Yesung terus dicela dan dijuluki sebagai anak pembawa sial."_

"_Ia memiliki sanak saudara. Namun tak ada satupun dari sanak saudaranya yang bersedia mengambil dan membesarkan dirinya. Hal tersebutlah yang akhirnya menjadi alasan mengapa ia memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri dan bekerja keras demi membiayai hidupnya."_

"_Sejak saat itu, ia berhenti dari sekolah, melalukan kerja part time di berbagai tempat. Ia memilih untuk hidup mandiri dan terus menutup kupingnya akan setiap hinaan yang ditujukan padanya."_

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

21 Desember 2013

"Berani sekali kau datang kesini!" marah seorang _ahjussi_ pada seorang _namja_ muda yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya di salah satu kamar di rumah duka. _Ahjussi_ tersebut tak lain adalah _appa_ dari Ryeowook, sedangkan _namja_ muda yang baru memasuki ruangan tersebut adalah Yesung.

Meski takut, Yesung memberanikan dirinya untuk terus melangkah ke depan, agar ia bisa melihat foto Ryeowook dengan jelas.

Dekat. Semakin dekat. Kini ia benar-benar berada di hadapan foto Ryeowook. Seketika air mata Yesung langsung mengalir turun dari kedua matanya, kembali membasahi wajahnya.

Sesak. Semua ini terasa seperti mimpi. Baru dua hari yang lalu mereka bersama, dan sekarang... Ryeowook, seseorang yang telah menjadi sahabat sekaligus _yeojachingu_-nya itu telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Untuk apa kau datang dengan wajah babak belur seperti itu?!"

DEG! Suara sang _ahjussi_ yang merupakan _appa_ dari Ryeowook itu kembali menyadarkan Yesung bahwa saat ini ia tak bisa terharu seenak jidat. Semua orang di ruangan tersebut tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan jijik.

Sungguh menyakitkan, namun Yesung berusaha menepis semua perasaan itu. Apa pandangan orang terhadap dirinya, bukan itu yang terpenting baginya saat ini. Segera _namja_ itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menghadap pada _appa_ dan umma Ryeowook yang berada tak jauh dari foto Ryeowook ditempatkan. Yesung bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas, ekspresi _appa_ dan umma Ryeowook yang sangat sedih karena kehilangan putrinya. Terlebih wajah umma Ryeowook yang merah seperti habis menangis semalaman, membuat hati Yesung semakin pilu.

"_Mianhae_ _ahjussi_. _Mianhae_ _ahjumma_," ucap Yesung sambil berlutut.

Permohonan maaf Yesung membuat sang _ahjussi_, _appa_ Ryeowook, berusaha untuk lebih mengontrol emosi yang sejak tadi ingin ia ledakan. "Wajahmu itu... apa kau habis dipukuli oleh _appa_-nya Kyuhyun?"

Yesung mengangguk. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan ini dengan kondisi wajah babak belur dan itu semua karena sebelum kesini, ia telah lebih dulu datang ke tempat orang tua Kyuhyun dan menerima dua kali tinju tepat di wajahnya.

"Pergilah! Jangan pernah datang kemari lagi! Kau hanya akan membuat _ahjussi_ emosi dan kembali memukulmu seperti saat di rumah sakit kemarin. Bagaimanapun juga supir truk itu yang sudah membunuhnya, bukan kau. Tidak pantas jika aku kembali memukulmu disini," ucap _appa_ Ryeowook sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Ia takkan sanggup menahan emosinya jika terus melihat wajah _namja_ itu. "Aku sudah tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan putriku."

DEG! Yesung tercekat mendengar pernyataan _ahjussi_ di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tahu kalian berpacaran setelah pagi ini aku membaca buku hariannya."

Yesung terkejut. Ia bahkan tak tahu kalau selama ini Ryeowook menulis buku harian.

"Tapi bukan hal itu yang sekarang paling membuatku kesal."

BRUAGH!

Yesung kembali menerima sebuah tinju tepat di perut, membuat darah segar mengalir keluar dari mulutnya.

Suasana di ruangan tersebut semakin menegang. Semua orang yang baru saja menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terkejut, hingga ada yang menjerit.

"Anakku meninggal..." Suara _ahjussi_ itu bergetar. "ANAKKU MENINGGAL SAAT HENDAK MENUJU KE RUMAHMU!"

DEG! Yesung syok. Pernyataan mengerikan yang baru saja ia dengar sesaat membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

_Ryeowook meninggal... Ryeowook meninggal dalam perjalanan menuju rumahku?!_

Yesung merasa tercekat. Sungguh, ia tak mampu berkata apapun lagi.

"Karena itu segera pergi dari hadapanku atau aku akan kembali menghajarmu!"

Sayup-sayup Yesung bisa mendengar suara _appa_ Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya keluar. Namun, pikirannya telah terhenti. Ia sudah tak bisa berpikir apapun lagi. Tak bisa memerintahkan otaknya untuk bergerak, berbicara, berteriak, bahkan menangis sekalipun.

Melihat kepalan tangan sang _ahjussi_ yang melayang ke arahnya, ia sama sekali tak merespon bahkan tak berkedip. Bahkan saat kepalan tangan sang _ahjussi_ itu mengenai bagian pipinya yang lebam, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan adanya sakit. Bagaikan mati rasa.

Ia hanya bisa memikirkan kebenaran yang baru saja ia dengar. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai itu semua. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan.

_Ryeowook... Kyuhyun... _

_Kalian meninggal saat sedang dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahku?_

_Itu semua bohong, kan? Pasti bohong, ne?_

_Aniya... _

_Andwae... Andwae... ANDWAE!_

Bruk! Tak lama setelah pukulan kedua yang ia terima dari sang _ahjussi_, Yesung pun ambruk.

Meski fisiknya terluka, hatinya kini lebih hancur daripada tubuhnya.

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

_Setahun yang lalu..._

"_Hello my friend!" sapa Kyuhyun pada Yesung yang baru saja hendak keluar dari rumahnya. _

_Yesung menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Kyuhyun heran. "Sepertinya kau hobi sekali mencegatku di depan pintu."_

"_Hehe... Aku ingin bicara denganmu." _

_Yesung menautkan alisnya. Tumben sekali Kyuhyun datang dan bilang bahwa namja itu ingin bicara dengannya. Seingatnya, temannya yang satu ini biasanya hanya datang untuk bermalas-malasan atau mengajaknya bersenang-senang. _

"_Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara tentang cinta," jelas Kyuhyun._

_Oke, kali ini Yesung akan benar-benar mengakui bahwa karakter temannya itu sedang berubah. _

"_Cinta?" _

_Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dugaanku mengatakan bahwa... kau pasti menyukai Ryeowook, ne?"_

_Mendengar pernyataan namja itu, Yesung segera membungkam mulutnya agar namja itu tidak berbicara lebih jauh. _

_Tak ingin dibekap lama, Kyuhyun segera melepaskan bekapan tangan Yesung dari mulutnya. "Yang kukatakan benar, ne?"_

_Yesung terdiam. Tidak mengiyakan, juga tidak membantah._

"_Kalau memang benar, aku punya info bagus untukmu." Kyuhyun mulai menyeringai penuh makna. "Sepertinya Ryeowook juga menyukaimu. Jadi, bagaimana kalau kau menembaknya?"_

_Yesung tetap diam. Kalimat Kyuhyun yang mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook menyukai dirinya hampir saja membuatnya melayang. Namun, pikirannya kembali menyadarkannya, mengingatkannya bahwa ia tidak boleh semudah itu percaya pada namja di hadapannya itu karena mungkin saja ini jebakan._

"_Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak," ucap Kyuhyun sambil bersiul. _

_Gaya Kyuhyun yang terlalu santai terkadang membuat Yesung kesal, kadang juga membuatnya ingin tertawa. _

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu setelahnya ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan Yesung yang masih terpaku di depan pintu. "Bye! Semoga beruntung kawan."_

.

.

23 Desember 2013

"Hosh... hosh... hosh..."

Yesung baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya dengan napas terengah. Ia merasa lelah. Dalam tidurnya, ia memimpikan beberapa kejadian di masa lalunya yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook.

Hah... andai saja mereka masih hidup. Andai saja kecelakaan yang dialami Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook itu hanya mimpi.

Ingin rasanya Yesung menangis lagi, namun ia berusaha menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar.

Ia sadar bahwa dirinya harus kuat. Ia harus menjalani hidup dengan baik. Tapi...

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa kuat sementara semua orang yang kusayangi dan cintai telah pergi meninggalkanku sendirian? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjalani hidup dengan baik semetara aku adalah penyebab dari kematian itu sendiri?_

_Kini aku sudah terbiasa menjalani hidup tanpa appa dan umma, berkat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang selalu memberiku kekuatan. Tapi bagaimana sekarang aku bisa hidup tanpa Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sementara sudah tak ada satupun lagi orang yang kumiliki di dunia ini?_

_Harusnya aku saja yang mati. Harusnya aku saja yang pergi meninggalkan dunia ini menganggantikan kalian semua. _

_Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa hidup dengan nyawaku sementara sahabat dan yeoja yang kucintai meninggal karena diriku?!_

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

_Setahun yang lalu..._

_Di sebuah restoran cepat saji._

"_Chagi!" _

_Gerakan Yesung terhenti. Rasanya barusan ia mendengar ada suara Ryeowook. 'Ah, tidak mungkin. Itu pasti hanya perasaanku saja,' batinnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perkerjaannya, mengelap dan membersihkan meja. _

"_Chagiya!"_

_DEG! Yesung terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin ia sampai berhalusinasi bahwa ia mendengar suara Ryeowook yang menyerukan kata chagi hingga dua kali._

"_Chagiya!" _

_Sudah tiga kali ia mendengar suara Ryeowook itu. Kali ini suara yeoja itu terdengar lebih jelas dan seperti berasal dari arah belakang. Segera namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mendapati bahwa Ryeowook, yeojachingu itu, tengah berdiri di dekat pintu masuk. _

"_Ryeowook?!"_

_Segera namja itu meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati Ryeowook yang ternyata sudah memanggilnya sejak tadi._

_Yesung tersenyum senang, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya saat mendapati bahwa Ryeowook datang kemari hanya untuk menemuinya. "Ada apa tiba-tiba kemari? Tumben sekali kau memanggilku 'chagi' di tempat umum."_

"_Ah, itu karena kebetulan aku sedang lewat sini, jadi sekalian mampir," ujar Ryeowook, langsung membuat wajah gembira Yesung bagai tertutupi awan mendung. _

"_Hahaha..." Ryeowook tertawa mendapati perubahan raut wajah namjachingu-nya yang begitu cepat. "Tapi aku memang sangat ingin menemuimu sekarang. Bogoshipo," ucap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Melihat manisnya senyuman yeoja itu, membuat Yesung terlarut didalamnya. "Nado bogoshipo." Keduanya pun berpandangan selama beberapa sampai akhirnya Yesung kembali tersadar dan menghentikan keterdiaman mereka. "Ah, aku baru ingat kalau sedang bekerja. Mianhae chagi, aku harus kembali bekerja."_

"_Arra. Tunggu sebentar," seru Ryeowook, bermaksud menahan Yesung sebelum namja itu melanjutkan tugasnya. "Ini aku bawakan bekal untukmu."_

_Mendengar pernyataan Ryeowook, Yesung pun tertawa dan langsung mencubit pipi yeoja itu. "Kau pasti bohong ya soal kau kebetulan lewat sini. Dari awal kau pasti memang sengaja datang kemari untuk bertemu denganku, kan?"_

_Ryeowook tersipu akibat tangan Yesung yang menyentuh pipinya meski dalam bentuk cubitan, serta karena niat awalnya yang pada akhirnya ketahuan juga._

"_Gomawo," ucap Yesung sambil tersenyum lembut, membuat hati Ryeowook tergetar akan wajah namja itu yang saat ini terlihat mempesona. "Kau memang koki-ku yang nomor satu. Saranghae," ucap Yesung tulus pada Ryeowook, yang juga terdengar seperti kata perpisahan. _

_Setelahnya Yesung kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan wajah yang sangat memerah._

.

.

24 Desember 2013

Yesung jatuh tersungkur ke lantai setelah melihat kalender yang tergantung di dinding kamarnya. Sudah empat hari berlalu semenjak ia meminta izin cuti kerja di semua tempat kerja part time-nya selama lima hari, yang berarti dua hari lagi ia harus kembali bekerja.

Arrgh! _Namja_ itu rasanya mau gila. Sudah empat hari berlalu dan perasaannya masih kacau. Tidak mungkin baginya untuk kembali bekerja secepat itu.

Kyuhyun, sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi.

Ryeowook, sahabat sekaligus _yeojachingu_ yang sangat ia cintai.

Dua orang yang sangat berarti baginya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa melupakan mereka dengan mudah.

_Hanya Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang mau berbicara denganku. Hanya mereka berdua yang mau mendengarkan keluh kesahku. Hanya mereka yang mau menjadi kekuatanku. Hanya kalian berdualah yang mau berteman denganku. _

_Mianhae Ryeowook... Mianhae Kyuhyun..._

_Berapa kalipun aku memikirkan mereka, aku terus merasa menyesal. Andai saja waktu bisa kuputar, aku ingin mencegah kalian agar tidak pergi ke rumahku hari itu. Lebih baik kalian tidak usah mengingat hari ulang tahunku sehingga kalian tidak perlu datang ke rumahku. _

_Andai saja kalian berdua tidak berteman denganku..._

_Andai saja kalian membatalkan rencana kalian untuk pergi ke rumahku kemarin..._

_Kalian pasti tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini..._

_Kalian pasti tidak akan meninggal secepat ini..._

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Yesung kembali menangis. Ia tidak bisa melupakan barang seditikpun, kenyataan menyakitkan bahwa kedua teman itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berada di sisinya, bahwa hidup mereka di dunia ini telah berakhir. Takkan ada lagi masa depan bagi mereka bertiga agar tetap bisa bersama.

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

25 Desember 2013

Salju terus turun, membuat cuaca begitu dingin. Hari ini merupakan hari natal. Kota Seoul pun dipenuhi dengan hiasan dan keindahan bernuansa natal. Saat ini waktu tengah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, yang berarti sebentar lagi 25 Desember akan berlalu dan hari natal akan berakhir.

Meski sudah hampir larut malam, suasana kota masih tampak ramai. Di setiap tempat, kita bisa melihat keluarga, sekelompok teman, maupun pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbagi kasih sayang. Dan di antara banyak orang yang merasakan kebahagiaan, ada seorang _namja_ yang tengah berjalan sendirian tanpa arah, seakan ingin menyembunyikan dirinya dalam keramaian.

_Namja_ itu adalah Yesung. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tatapan mata yang kosong. Meski sedang berada di luar, namun pikirannya tidak berada disana. Ia terus dan terus teringat akan kematian Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha untuk berhenti memikirnya, pikiran dan hatinya tetap tak mampu untuk berhenti mengenang keduanya.

Sedih. Perih. Sesak. Menyesal.

Perasaan-perasaan itu terus menghantuinya tanpa ada istirahat.

Mulai merasa muak dengan keramaian yang ada, namja itupun mulai mengubah arah langkahnya ke sebuah taman sepi yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada kini.

"Yesung-_ah_!"

DEG! Yesung tersentak kaget. Tiba-tiba saja telinga Yesung menangkap adanya sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Suara seorang _namja_ yang sangat tak asing baginya.

"_Chagiya_!"

DEG! Yesung kembali terkejut. Kali ini suara seorang _yeoja_ yang ia ingat dengan sangat jelas.

Yesung tercekat. Ia bingung, apakah saat ini dirinya sedang berhalusinasi seperti mendengar suara mereka, ataukah memang semua itu kenyataan.

_Namja_ itu pun menguatkan keberaniannya. Dilayangkannya pandangannya ke segala arah demi mencari sumber suara tersebut. Sesaat setelah ia menoleh ke belakang...

Didapatinya sepasang _namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang saat ini tengah berdiri disana. _Namja_ dan _yeoja_ yang sangat ia rindukan. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun?!" respon Yesung syok. "Ryeowook?!"

_Namja_ dan _yeoja_ itu tersenyum. "Bagaimana kabarmu Yesung-_ah_?"

Seketika tangisan Yesung meledak. "Huhuhu..." Yesung menangis terisak sambil berlari ke arah mereka dan memeluknya. Meski ia menyadari bahwa saat tangannya memeluk mereka, ia merasa seperti tidak menyentuh apapun.

Entah ini mimpi atau nyata, ia sudah tidak peduli. Yang pasti, ia sangat terkejut sekaligus bahagia, bisa kembali bertemu dengan teman dan _yeojachingu_ yang paling ia sayangi. Benar-benar bahagia, sampai rasa bahagia itu tak bisa terbendung lagi.

"Kyuhyun... Ryeowook..." lirih Yesung sambil tetap memeluk keduanya. "_Kajima_... Jangan pernah pergi meninggalkanku lagi..."

Perlahan Yesung melepaskan pelukannya. Dilihatnya perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook, seakan mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan _namja_ itu.

"_Mianhae_..." lirih Kyuhyun, sementara Ryeowook memilih untuk diam. "Bagaimanapun juga kami sudah meninggal. Kita sudah tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama seperti dulu."

Yesung merasa sesak. Perkataan Kyuhyun seperti kembali menyadarkannya pada kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Mustahil mereka bisa bersama seperti dulu lagi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku dan Ryeowook sampaikan padamu," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk Yesung. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17, sahabatku."

Air mata Yesung kembali mengalir turun dari pelupuk matanya. Ucapan selamat ulang tahun di usianya yang ke 17 tahun yang ia pikir sudah takkan pernah bisa lagi ia terima.

Setelah Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Kini giliran Ryeowook yang memeluk _namja_ itu sambil menangis. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 17 _chagiya_. Hiks... hiks... _eotteokhae_? Aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu."

Kalimat terakhir Ryeowook membuat air mata Yesung semakin mengalir deras. "Aku juga tak ingin berpisah darimu." Perlahan Yesung pun mengendurkan pelukan _yeoja_ itu dan mencium bibir Ryeowook.

Keduanya berciuman. Meski hanya sekilas, tapi hal tersebut langsung membuat tangisan Ryeowook terhenti dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"_Saranghae_ Ryeowook-_ah_," ucap Yesung menyatakan cintanya dengan wajah yang berantakan dan penuh dengan air mata.

Ryeowook tertawa kecil. Mungkin inilah wajah terjelek Yesung yang pernah ia lihat. "_Nado_ _saranghae_ Yesung-_ah_."

Selama beberapa saat Yesung dan Ryeowook saling memandang satu sama lain. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam menyaksikan kemesraan kedua temannya itu mulai salah tingkah. "Aih, panasnya," ledek Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Yesung dan Ryeowook yang merasa sedang disindir pun segera tersadar dari dunia mereka. Keduanya tersipu malu.

"Ryeowook-_ah_, sudah saatnya kita pergi," ucap Kyuhyun, menyadarkan Ryeowook bahwa batas waktu mereka untuk bisa bertemu dengan Yesung telah habis.

"Kalian akan pergi sekarang?" tanya Yesung yang dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya. "Tak bisakah kalian sedikit lebih lama lagi disini?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "_Mianhae_ _chagi_. Tapi waktu kami untuk menemuimu sudah habis. Sudah saatnya kami kembali. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _ne_?"

Yesung tercekat. Baru saja mereka bertemu dan sekarang mereka harus berpisah.

_Ani... aniyo... _

Kyuhyun tersenyum pilu. "Meski sulit, aku ingin kau bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik meski tanpa kami. _Mianhae_ karena kita tidak bisa merayakan ulang tahunmu bersama-sama."

Ani... _aniya_...

"Kuharap kau bisa menemukan teman baru agar kau tidak kesepian dan menjalani hidup baru yang lebih baik," ucap Ryeowook sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Hiks... hiks... lupakanlah aku. Temukan _yeoja_ lain yang kau cintai dan mencintaimu. Aku ingin kau berbahagia."

"_Andwae_... _Andwae_!" Yesung berteriak. Ia tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan ini. Kata-kata Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook semakin menyadarkan Yesung bahwa setelah ini ia akan benar-benar menjalani hidup tanpa kehadiran dua orang yang sangat ia sayangi. "Aku tidak peduli jika hidupku hancur. Aku tidak peduli jika kalian tidak merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku tidak peduli jika aku tidak akan pernah lagi mendapatkan teman. Aku tidak peduli... jika aku tidak bahagia," lirih Yesung dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. "Asalkan kalian berada di sisiku... itu sudah cukup."

DEG! Yesung agak sedikit terkejut karena kali ini, Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook memeluknya berbarengan.

"_Mianhae_, aku tak bisa mengabulkannya," ucap Kyuhyun penuh penyesalan. "Andai saja waktu itu aku dan Ryeowook lebih berhati-hati saat menyeberang jalan, maka kita tidak perlu berpisah seperti ini. _Mianhae_..."

Yesung terus menangis terisak, tak kunjung berhenti. Benar apa yang Kyuhyun katakan padanya, meski ia takkan pernah mungkin bisa menyalahkan mereka berdua atas perpisahan yang harus terjadi ini. Daripada menyalahkan mereka, Yesung lebih memilih untuk menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

"_Chagi_... _mianhae_... " lirih Ryeowook. Sama seperti Kyuhyun, ia juga menyesal. "Mungkin terdengar egois, tapi aku punya satu permintaan. Maukah kau mengabulkannya?"

Yesung mengangguk, membuat Ryeowook merasa lebih lega dan tersenyum.

"Meski aku dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa bersamamu lagi, aku ingin kau tetap menjalani hidup dengan baik. Makan dengan baik. Tidur dengan baik. Bekerja dengan baik. Bertemu dengan orang yang baik." Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Ia menatap mata _namja_ itu dalam. "Teruslah menjalani hidup sebaik mungkin."

Yesung mengangguk. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan Ryeowook yang tersampaikan melalui kata-katanya. "_Ne_," ucap Yesung mengiyakan. Ryeowook telah memberinya kekuatan dan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk terus melangkah ke depan.

Tak lama, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Yesung. Diperhatikannya wajah Yesung sambil tertawa kecil. "Wajahmu saat ini benar-benar sedang jelek ya," ledek Kyuhyun, membuat Yesung sedikit jengkel. "Mulai sekarang kau harus lebih banyak tersenyum, _ne_?"

Yesung mengangguk. Rasa sedih yang semula ia rasakan mulai sedikit berkurang. Ia sangat bersyukur dan berterima kasih, bisa memiliki teman sebaik Kyuhyun dan _yeojachingu_ sebaik Ryeowook.

"Baiklah kami pergi dulu, _ne_?" pamit Kyuhyun diiringi sebuah senyuman. "Bye Yesung-_ah_. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku."

"Bye Yesung-_ah_," pamit Ryeowook, juga sambil tersenyum. "Di kesempatan terakhir ini, aku ingin berpisah dengan menyebutkan namamu," ucap Ryeowook sedikit tersipu malu, namun ia memberanikan dirinya untuk terus menatap mata Yesung. "Selamanya, kau akan menjadi _namjachingu_-ku yang terbaik. _Saranghae_yo Yesung-_ah_."

Kini giliran Yesung yang tersenyum. Ia ingin memberikan senyuman terbaiknya bagi teman dan _yeojachingu_-nya itu karena ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya. Pertemuan terakhir yang sangat berharga, yang takkan pernah ia lupakan seumur hidup.

"Kyuhyun, selamanya kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Aku akan selalu mengingatmu. Aku menyayangimu," ucap Yesung sambil menatap Kyuhyun dan sekarang, ia berbalik menatap Ryeowook. "Ryeowook-_ah_, selamanya kau akan menjadi _yeojachingu_ terbaikku. _Saranghae_."

"Merry Christmas Yesung."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang terdengar oleh Yesung karena setelahnya roh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang berada di hadapannya semakin memudar hingga akhirnya menghilang.

.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

.

Setahun kemudian...

Di Seoul, malam natal merupakan saat yang paling tepat bagi semua restoran dan kafe untuk tetap buka. Dan di sebuah kafe kecil saat malam natal...

"Hari apa yang paling kau sukai Yesung-_ah_?" tanya seorang pelayan pada pelayan yang lainnya saat keduanya sedang senggang di sela-sela pekerjaannya.

Pelayan bernama Yesung itu pun tersenyum. "Hari natal."

Pelayan yang bertanya itu sedikit terkejut. Ia tak menyangka bahwa pelayan yang sedang ia tanyai akan memberikan kata 'natal' sebagai jawaban. "_Wae_?"

"Hmmm, kenapa ya..." gumam pelayan bernama Yesung itu. Setelahnya sebuah senyum bahagia terlukis di wajahnya. "Mungkin karena di hari itu aku pernah diberikan sebuah kesempatan oleh Tuhan."

"Kesempatan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan dua orang yang paling aku sayangi."

.

.

**-_THE END_-**

* * *

**A/N:** Merry Christmas readers XD

Setelah Park of Memories tamat, akhirnya author kembali lagi dengan sebuah ff one shot ini. Singkat sekali ya judulnya hehe.

Butuh perjuangan dan pengorbanan yang besar dalam membuat ff ini. Bukan karena 5 ribu words, tapi karena author harus curi-curi waktu malam (begadang) untuk membuatnya X3

Bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai ff ini? =3

Author sangat berterima kasih pada ReynaRena yang mau memberikan ide original storynya ^o^

Awalnya author merasa kesulitan saat menulis ff ini. Tapi, setelah author memberikan beberapa tambahan ide cerita yang tidak ada pada original story-nya, rasanya pembuatan ff ini jadi lebih ringan =3

Okey, karena author sudah bingung mau cuap-cuap apa lagi, lebih baik kita akhiri dulu ya sampai disini.

Thanks for reading all and...

Review please? XD


End file.
